


I Can't Wait To Show You Porn Now

by someb0ys



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Reading Aloud, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fan fiction has actual text from Fifty Shades of Grey that does not belong to me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Can't Wait To Show You Porn Now

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction has actual text from Fifty Shades of Grey that does not belong to me.

“Stay open to this baby,” Tony prompted, nuzzling closer to Steve in their bed. It was their day off which usually is ended with amazing romantic love making. But they didn’t wait today. After a nice walk in New York’s summer streets they found themselves tangled together on the living room couch struggling to get as close as possible. So Tony decided it would be fun to see Steve’s reaction to 50 Shades of Grey as their evening entertainment.

Steve scoffed, wrapping his arm around Tony’s shoulders. “Tony, I’d say I’ve proved I’m an open person. I don’t think I would have lasted this long as your boyfriend if I wasn’t.” He chuckled.

Tony mocked a surprised expression. “And what’s that supposed to mean?” He asked nudging Steve with his elbow.

Steve kissed his cheek. “Nothing, just you’re experimental in basically every area of your life so I’m used to it.” He rubbed the back of his neck, scooting over a little to rest his head against the headboard.

“Oh…well good,” Tony hummed opening the book to some random page, skimming the text for sexual key words.

Steve sighed looking at the flying pages between his hands. “Page one baby, that’s how you start.” He teased, leaning over to nip at Tony’s ear.

Tony subconsciously tilted his head to give him more access to his neck as he continued to skim. “Not a sex book, which is what this is or at least what everyone’s been making it out to be.” Tony finally stops at a page, his breathing softened to almost a moan as Steve traced his ear with his tongue.

Steve pulled back kissing Tony’s temple. “I love you.”

“I love you too Stevie,” he leans over to kiss his lips and set the book in his lap. “Read this page out loud.”

The moment Steve caught sight of the paragraph he blushed up to his ears. “Tony,” he murmured.

“You’re so adorable. I’m the only one in the room, what does it matter?” Tony argued, running his fingers over Steve’s inner thigh.

Steve groaned. “Why do you want to do this?”

Tony pulled the book back to his own lap. “Because, I thought watching porn with you would be too big of a step. “ Tony smiled at him. “But we’ll get there eventually.” Tony took a deep breath reading to himself. “We’ll go back in forth, okay? I’ll read first then you.”

Steve nodded. “Alright, that seems fair,” he sighed.

Tony smiled clearing his throat before reading. “I hear the wicked grin in his voice, and while my body is singing from his words, his tongue starts to slowly circle my clitoris as his hands hold down my thighs. “Aargh!” I moan as my body bows and convulses at the touch of his tongue.” Tony paused looking over at Steve, wondering if he could look any more uncomfortable.

Steve shook his head. “Oh god, Tony,” he bit his lip resting his head against Tony’s shoulder to read silently along before covering his mouth. “Are you serious?”

Tony tried his best not to burst into laughter. “Yes, Steve I’m serious. I’m going to keep reading okay?”

Steve sighed. “It’s weird to hear you read it.” He muttered.

Tony elbowed him playfully again. “Why because you don’t think he’d lick clit?” He bit his lip to stop from laughing but it wasn’t working very well.

Steve rolled his eyes but laughed a little. “That’s one of the reasons. But I have seen you convulse at the touch of a tongue before.” The smile that crept on his face was so cute that it didn’t fit the context.

Tony kissed him. “Do you want me to keep reading?” He offered. Tony thought he liked this, seeing Steve so bothered by the story, either by embarrassment or by the wrongness he felt by having it read.

Steve rubbed his face and shrugged. “I um- if you want,” he sighed and pressed his face in the curve of Tony’s neck.

“He swirls his tongue round and round, again and again, keeping up the torture. I’m losing all sense of self, every atom of my being concentrating hard on that small, potent powerhouse at the apex of my thighs. My legs go rigid, and he slips his finger inside me, and I hear his growling groan. “Oh, baby. I love that you’re so wet for me.” Tony paused looking over at him. Memories of spending nights with random women flooded Tony’s mind but he kept it to himself. “What do you think Steve?” Tony’s hand skated into Steve’s lap, a little surprised when he felt Steve’s length half hard. He bit his lip. “You like it then?” Tony asked lacing his fingers with Steve’s.

Steve shrugged. “It feels wrong to read it, I think that’s why it’s affecting me, like watching people have sex when they don’t know it.” He blushed. “Do you like it?”

Tony shrugged squeezing his hand. “I’ve read better. I bet I could find stuff more graphic online but for you but I think it’s a good first step.” He dropped their hands in Steve’s lap brushing against his hardening cock. "How about you read a little" Tony's hand rubbed his length gently causing Steve's eyes to close.

"If you want me to, I guess." Steve murmured grabbing the book and flipped it to a random page as Tony pulled down his sweats, stroking him gently. Steve sighed, trying to focus on the text and keeping his voice level. "He holds me against his hips, and I feel his erection, which he languidly pushes into me. I moan once more into his m-mouth- Tony!" Steve arched his back as Tony gently tugged on his balls as rolled his fist down Steve's cock.

Tony stopped his hand, kissing Steve's neck. "You really like it, don't you?" He growled. This was completely unexpected but Tony was enjoying every second of it. "I can't wait to show you porn now." He hummed, sucking on Steve's neck. "You dirty boy," he groaned leaning down to lick the head of Steve's cock.

Steve gasped, rolling his head back against the headboard. "Keep reading," Tony ordered. Steve moaned unsure but picked up the book.

 


End file.
